Village of Whispers
"Village of Whispers" made by Koyorin Megurine on 01/27/2017 A small, Japanese village shrouded with an eerie mist and a plethora of gravestones and surrounded by tall trees. The buildings are in ruins and several graves are cracked and/or broken. The ground is muddy and full of puddles from a recent rain storm. A two-story pagoda and two Shinto gates can also be seen. What appears to be Hisako's shrine can also be seen, surrounded by candles and dolls arranged in a macabre-type fashion. When ultratech distrubed her tomb, her spirit awoken. Hisako Hiskako is a naginata-wielding spirit girl who is referred to as an Onryō (怨霊), or "Avenging Ghost" is an onryō, a Japanese spirit that has been pulled from purgatory to take revenge on the living. An onryō is what can be considered a typical Asian horror film monster, possessing long black hair, pale white skin and her eyes are dark and sunken. When she screams it can be noted that her mouth grows inhumanly large, and it has several rows of razor-sharp teeth inside. She wears a tattered rose pink kimono with white flower decals and a red obi sash around her waist. The bottom of the kimono has been torn off at the knees for easier movement, and the top of the kimono hangs loose around her shoulders. She wields a naginata with a red ribbon tied around the blade which belonged to her father before his death. She has bare feet that are caked with mud and dirt, and on her left hand she wears some sort of golden trinket. She always has a faint aura of darkness around her that resembles ashes and embers. When her Wrath Meter is full, she "jitters" and distorts the space around her with a ghastly green tinge, making it appear as though reality is shifting and "glitching" like an old video recording (possibly a reference to "Ringu", a J-horror classic).Hisako is a twisted spirit obsessed with having her revenge on those who have disturbed her rest - Ultratech. Upon her appearance, she traveled across the globe, defeating all who stood in her way, to fight and defeat ARIA, showing her great dedication and strength of will. When she defeated ARIA, she returned to her resting place, considerably calmed, but was soon called upon again by Yeoujiu to aid Kim Wu in her awakening as a savior of the world and now willingly assists the young warrior (though still full of rage, she manages to suppress it and act more rationally). Hisako retains memories of her former life and holds them with fondness, and, even hundreds of years later, still holds a grudge against the invaders who took her life.In her previous life as the eldest daughter of a samurai, Hisako has retained her fighting abilities with her signature naginata taken from her dying father. She fights with sheer ferocity, but can also perform counterattacks to gain an edge on her opponents and continue the slaughter. Over 450 years ago, a band of renegade soldiers led a raid on Hisako's village and her father, a former samurai, is cut down attempting to stop them. In her rage, she takes up his naginata and takes his place, killing many of the enemy troops in the process. Though she too is killed, her sacrifice motivates the other villagers to successfully drive back the invaders. A shrine is erected in her honor, where she is laid to rest. However, in the present, her grave is disturbed by the presence of an organization, awakening her spirit, and she ventures forth to seek vengeance on those who disturbed her rest. Now revived as a vengeful ghost, Hisako has gained supernatural abilities, such as the ability to teleport by crawling from one spot to another and the ability to possess her opponents and contort their bodies in a disturbing fashion. She can also hideously open her razor-sharp teeth to suck in her opponents towards her so she can attack them. Because of her extremely slow walk speed, Hisako can be overall described as a patient and defensive fighter, waiting for the right moment for her enemies to slip up so she can punish them with furious blade strikes and slashes. Hisako's Theme Hisako's theme is used as the background music for the Village of Whispers. It includes a deep back-up guitar, ambient screams and voices, horror strings, and what sounds like a young female choir chanting in Japanese. The vocals were performed by Erika Mariko Olsen, and the lyrics were written by Casey Edwards, Ali Edwards, and Erika Mariko Olsen.